The present invention relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to a method for execution control acquisition of a program and a method for executing an optimized version of a program.
In the dynamic recompilation of programs, execution control acquisition from a program that cannot tolerate changes to its code is problematic. A simple solution to the problem would be to use the hardware interrupts to obtain execution control. If, however, the interrupt is set on the timer or other any other system resource that is not relevant to performance metrics, then significant performance degradation may occur due to the many unnecessary interrupts that are bound to the timer and therefore cannot be avoided. As the objective of dynamic recompilation often is to optimize the program for faster execution, such performance degradation is obviously not acceptable.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method of execution control acquisition from a program that does not cause significant performance degradation.